Frozen
by Awesome11
Summary: Sam has been hidden away his whole life because of his uncontrollable powers, but on the day of the his older brother Dean's coronation the have to open up the gates. Sam finds what he thinks is true love, but it all goes down hill when he exposes himself and runs away to the North Mountain to hide away. Dean, confused, goes after his brother, in hopes of helping him.
1. The Night the Sky was in Flames

A mountain is covered heavily with snow; the dawn is breaking at the edge of the horizon. Few trees poke up and the orange tones that light up the sky reflect off the perfectly smooth surface of a frozen over lake. The silence of the beginning of a new day is broken at the sound of a boots coming across the lake, well practiced and placed after years of experience, they don't stumble.

The men are heavily clothed head to toe and start to take equipment out of a sleigh they brought with them. They start to hack at the ice, cutting through it in perfect synchronization. They make perfect blocks out of it and take them out of the ice, loading them on the sled.

A small girl with long hair in braids sits at the edge of the ice, trying to get a block of ice out of the water. Next to her a small moose crouches beside her, watching with interest and making sure she doesn't fall in.

The sun makes it's way across the sun far too fast for the workers taste. The eventually pack up and take their sled of ice back to their main camp, the small girl and her moose following behind. Tomorrow they'll return, they lake would have re-frozen by then. And they'll repeat it the next day, and then the next.

This was their life.

Outside of a large, ornately arched window the dark sky appeared to be lit up by a great, green and blue fire, shifting and shining silently through the still of the night.

The light of the Aurora Borealis shone through the window pane onto a young boy with short, dirty blonde hair and freckles speckling across his face. The boy appeared to be eight. His breathing was even and calm, his eyes closed and his face relaxed as he slumbered comfortably on a big, plush bed.

The sound of bed sheets moving was followed by a small thud, and then the patter of tiny feet walking across the wooden floors. A small hand appeared on the bed, and another appears to accompany it, as a small child hoists himself onto the bed. The boy, who can't be older than four, has shaggy, pale white hair, the color of freshly fallen snow. His eyes are wide and hazel, seeming to shift between green and blue.

The small boy, now successfully on the bed, creeps clumsily over to the slumbering form of the older boy and grabs one of his hands, tugging excitedly on it.

"Dean, Dean, wake up!" He pleads, and a tired, lethargic groan is emitted by the older boy. His eyes slowly open to reveal hazel orbs, the center being yellow with the outer edges turning green and then blue.

"Sammy, go back to bed." Dean says as he reaches for his blanket, pulling it determinedly around his body.

"But Deeaaannnn!" Sammy whines, flopping onto his older brother, his face gazing up at the ceiling, the light show outside reflecting off his eyes. "They sky's awake, so I'm awake." Dean slowly sits up so he can look at Sammy.

"What do you want to do anyways?" He asks, and Sammy's eyes light up brighter than the sky outside the window.

"I wanna do the magic!" He says happily. Dean rolls his eyes.

"You can do that on your own." At that Sam pouts.

"But';s it's only fun when you're around." He complains. Dean gives a sigh but a small smile touches his lips.

"Okay fine." Sam gives a squeal of glee and the hurry out of Deans bedroom, down the hallways and stars, until they enter a large ballroom. The floors are flat and the veiling is a high arc. Columns come down from the ceilings at the edge of the room. Sammy happily runs into the room as Dean closes the door quietly behind them. They're supposed to be asleep, and their parents might not take them staying up well.

"Are you ready?" Sam asks dean, his voice excited.

"Whenever you are." Dean replies. The two of them are standing relatively in the center of the huge ballroom, and the little white haired boy closes his eyes tight in concentration as he spreads his arms out slightly. After a single moment of pause a thin layer of ice covers the entire floor Dean smiles when Sam giggles in delight as he sees his own work.

Next Sam hovers both of his hands next to each other, as small ball of concentrated snow floating in between them. He looks up and shares a wide smile with Dean before launching towards the ceiling. The small sphere exploded, and snow cam cascading down into the room. Sam and Dean hurried off to opposite sides of the room, making small forts and 'shields' before snowballs started to fly towards the air towards each other.

Neither of them took any notice of a man hidden in the shadows.

Eventually both [arties tired of the game. Sam started running on the snow columns as he made them while Dean proceeded to try and make a miniature house out of the snow.

"Careful, Sam." Dean called as he watched his younger brother out of the corner of his eyes. Sam kept going higher and higher, which made him nervous.

Sam took no notice of Dean, just continuing on his way.

"Sammy," Dean called out, standing up and abandoning his house. "Sammy." The white haired boy didn't hear, and he jumped onto yet a another column, taller than the last, and lost his footing, his body starting the long fall downward.

"Sam!" the name ripped out of Dean's throat as his body surged forward to catch the boy and Sam, in a bout of fear and adrenaline, let out a burst of magic targeted downward.

The rest seemed to be in slow motion. Sam watched in horror as the bit of magic he had released hit Dean on the head. The older brother fell to the ground after the hit, not moving, and a handful of hairs turned white. Instead of hitting the ground Sam found himself in the arms of a stranger. He was a full grown man with dark and blue eyes. He wore a tan cloak and a white formal shirt and dark pants, but Sam didn't pay him much attention or thought.

Sam instead struggled in his arms, his eyes never breaking contact with Dean's limp body resting on the floor.

"Dean." He said with worry and the man put him down, allowing him to rush to his brothers side.

"You may be at ease, Samuel." The man's voice was surprisingly low and Sam turned to him, his body protectively over Deans.

"Who are you?" The man went onto his haunches so that he was at eyes level with Sam before he replied.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. It is my sworn duty to protect your bloodline. I have been in your family for many generations." Before Sam could react to the statement the doors burst open.

A man and women entered, who many would identify as the King and Queen, and Sam knew as Mom and Dad. The King had black hair and a scruffy beard while the queen had hair like gold and elegantly held herself. The King took one look at the scene before worry overcame his features and him and his wife rushed over to their sons.

"What happened, Castiel?" the Queen asked as she gently hugged her younger, tearful son in comfort. She had been the heir to the throne, so she knew Castiel well.

"I'm afraid after a series of improbable unfortunate events Dean has had his mind… frozen." The King and Queen's eyes widened and mouths opened, fear evident.

"Castiel, what can we do?" The King demanded.

"John, you and Mary must take your son up to the mountains. There are a group of people there who are one with the old ways. Ask for a Robert Singer. If anyone can save your son, it will be him."

The King and Queen exchanged a brief glance with each other and nodded. Before Sam knew it they were taking two horses – one for his dad and Dean and one for him and his mom – out of the kingdom. They rode through the mountains until they came to the mentioned rocky clearing.

"Hello?" John called, his heart falling by the lack of people. Maybe they weren't here anymore; maybe his son would die tonight. But much to the small groups surprise the trunks of trees, the ground, even boulders, opened up like doors, and people poured out of them. The people regarded the threesome with guarded curiosity. Sam stayed close to his mom as he carefully looked at the people wearing earthy outfits and glowing jewels. John cleared his throat.

"We have been told to find a Robert Singer." Immediately the people started to murmur among one another. An older man wearing many layers of their strange clothing, he had no jewels, and a strange looking hat, came forward.

"My name is Robert Singer, although I go by Bobby." Mary's face relaxed slightly as she held Dean in her arms.

"Please, Bobby, we were told you could help our son." Bobby gently took Dean from Mary and set him down on a waist length boulder.

"What happened?" He asked. The story was hurriedly reiterated to the man the group could only assume was the village elder and they waited for his wise words with bated breath. Bobby took a long breath, gathering his thoughts, before he finally chose to speak.

"Ya idjits just left two little kids, one of them being child blessed with powers, alone?!" The King and Queen looked down with shame as Bobby snapped his fingers, telling several nearby people things he needed him to gather. When they returned he ground the ingredients into a bowl and then threw them into the air above Deans head. He then laid his hand on the dirty blonde hair, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You are extremely lucky I won't sweat with children around." Bobby said as he looked at Sam. "The boy was almost lost, but fortunately while the heart can be fatal, the head can be… persuaded." The air above his head shimmered and images of escapades with Sammy and his powers floated by. "In order to protect his mind I will need to erase the touches of the magic in his life. But," he looked at Sam with slight sympathy shining through is hardened gaze. "I'll keep the fun there, just for you, kid."

After that day things would never be the same. The following mourning Sam was moved to his own room, leaving Dean confused. Sam wouldn't talk to him, or look him in the eyes. Dean felt alone. Now he had no escape from his duties, and was sternly being raised as the heir to Arendelle.

** Well, that's it, the first chapter. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Continue? Bail? Thank for reading!**


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Okay. So I really have to thank you reviewers. I was thinking that maybe I wouldn't continue this, but you guys totally made me want to keep writing. Thank you all so much!**

Dean ran up to Sammy's door. It was decorated with snowflakes in blues and purples. Ever since a few days ago he hadn't even see Sammy come out, only his parents go in. He grinned widened as his fist came in contact with the wooden door.

Tmp-tmp-t-tmp-tmp

"Sammy?" Dean called.

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play!

I never see you anymore,

Life is such a bore,

When you are away!

We used to be best brothers,

But now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman!

"Go away, Dean!" Sammy called from his side of the door. Dean frowned, slumping slightly in defeat.

"Okay, bye…" Meanwhile Sammy was in his room. He approached his window, his eyes wide as he admired the snow falling gently outside. He gently pressed his hands up against the sill when suddenly frost spread across the window. Sam pulled back as if bit.

Later his dad came in and gave him a pair of white gloves. Sam's face as serious as he put them on.

"They'll help." His dad said gently. "Remember, conceal it…"

"Don't feel it." Sam said with a small, determined nod.

A twelve year old Dean raced down the halls; he was dressed in dark brown pants with a white high collared undershirt and a green vest. He rapped his hand on Sammy's door.

Tmp-tmp-t-tmp-tmp

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bike around the hall?

I think some company is overdue,

I've started talking to,

The pictures on the wall

_How 'bout a smooch, Joan?_

I'm getting really tired,

All these stupid rules,

Dad teaching me to be a king

…_and take care of Sammy, Dean_

Do you want to build a snowman?

Dean doesn't know why he asks, it's long past the snow fall, just rain and slush now, but for some reason he got it in his head that somehow, Sam could still make a snowman with him. Sam's door remains silent.

"It's getting stronger." Sam says his eyes wide and voice trembling with panic. He's standing in a corner of his room, trembling as the frost coats it like an explosion just took place. His gloves are wet against his hands. His father and mother are looking at him worriedly.

"Sam, getting upset will only make it worse, honey." His mom coos as she reaches hand out to cup his face in, but instead Sam flinches from the touch and takes a few steps back, his hands held close to his chest.

"Don't touch me!" He says loudly, then his eyes are cast downward and his voice falls. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt. The John and Mary share a sad, worried look.

Dean, sixteen now, is running down the halls. He has about half an hour before he has to go and say goodbye to mom and dad before they leave for that wedding in Corona! He passes the familiar blue, purple, and white door. He pauses for a minute, looking at it with uncertainty. Should he…? No. He decides, and instead walks away from the door, not even knocking or using his voice to make his presence known.

He picks back up his pace and rushes into the embrace of his mother. They're almost done filling up a chest full of their clothes and other things they'll need.

"See you in two weeks." He says and his mother strokes his head softly before letting him go so he can shake hands with his dad.

"Stay up to date with your lessons, and remember, take care of your brother." John says.

"Yes sir." Is Dean's reply, like always.

Sam is wearing a purple tunic as he bows to his parents before they leave. His eyes look up at them uncertainly. He's only twelve.

"Do you have to leave?" He asks softly. His mother just gives him a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine, Sam." His dad replies, and before he knows it they're boarding the boat and the goodbye's are behind them. But the waves are big and the sky cloudy, the weather isn't good, and the boat simply capsizes, falling into the deep, and it never rises.

The news come sometime later, and it hits the castle and its attendants hard. They lower a cloth over the Queen and King's portrait. On a dark hill side, away from prying eyes, there's a small, private funeral. Their names are carved into two large rocks, and while the servants are looking up at them, Dean stands alone between the two things left of his parents, only half listening the words said.

Later he walks through the halls of the castle. They now seem so empty and hollow, quiet and lonely. He's wearing all black, including a black cloak that's wrapped around his body, as if it could shut out everything else.

He once again approaches the door, and this time he knocks on it softly, there's no fun pattern to it, just the sound of knuckles hitting the door.

"Sammy please." Dean starts, and takes a big breath.

Please, I know you're in there.

People are asking where you've been

Dad said to take care of you,

And I'm trying to,

Just let me in.

We only have each other,

It's just you and me,

What are we going to do?

Do you wanna build a snowman?

By now Dean in sitting on the ground, his back leaned up against the door. He's hoping, just this once, Sam will reply. He really can't do this alone. He needs someone, anyone. But the door remains silent and Dean's just left there alone.

Unknowingly back to back with him, Sam in leaning up against his door. His eyes are red and puffy from crying and tears can be traced down his face. His entire room is covered in frost and snow hangs suspended in the air. Despite how much he wants to ask Dean for help, to let his older brother comfort him, he can't, he can't let Dean see what he is.

So instead he just buries his head in his arms, as if he could just simply shut out the world.

That's the last time Dean knocks.

The sun is shining through the wind, illuminating a room. It falls onto a lump on a bed, gently rising and falling. A knock raps on the door and the figure, which turns out to be a person sits up. Dean, now 21, has his eyes half lidded and his hair going in every direction at once.

"I'm up, I'm up." He assures the servant outside. Tiredly he surveys the room until his eyes land on an outfit carefully put together in the center of his room. "It's coronation day." He mumbles to himself, just remembering. "It's coronation day!"

By the time he's out of his room he's dressed in a dark turquoise vest with careful darker turquoise and purple detailing, a black undershirt has the sleeves poking out. His pants are a dark teal color and he's wearing black boots going up to his knees with patterns similar to the ones on his vest. He's just barely slicking back his hair in a rush to get out of his room, a huge smile on his face.

The window is open, So's that door,

I didn't think they did that anymore!

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls,

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates.

They'll be actual real live people, it'll be totally strange

But, man, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

There'll be music, there'll be light.

For the first time in forever,

I'll be dancing through the night.

Don't' know if I'm elated or gassy,

But I'm somewhere in that zone!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I won't be alone  
_I can't wait to see everyone!_

_*gasp* what if Sammy comes?_

Tonight imagine me, Cape and crown

Suavely surveying the crowd

The picture of perfect nobility.

I suddenly see him standing there

My little bro Sammy, tall and fair

I'll have to fight the urge to pat his face.

But then we'll laugh and talk all evening,

Just like when we used to,

We could start over, act like it's all new!

"Cause for the first time in forever,

I can just be me,

For the first time in forever

We could be a family

And I know it's totally crazy,

To think it's that easy,

But for the first time in forever,

At least I've got a chance.

Sam, seventeen, approaches a window overlooking the town. He's wearing a black detailed shirt with white sleeves that are as pale as his hair, which has been carefully slicked back for today. His pants are a deep green and his boots are black as well. His gloves are black leather.

Don't let them in,

Don't let them see.

Be the good boy,

You always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel,

Put on a show,

Make one wrong move

And everyone will know.

But it's only for today,

It's only for today!

It's agony awaits!

It's agony awaits!

A servant approaches Dean, telling him he'll have to get ready for the coronation soon. He nods and faces the rows of attendants.

Tell the guards to open up,

The gates!

The gates!

Sam is ushered out of the castle so Dean can prepare himself for the coronation. Meanwhile Dean is still inside, facing the coronation object and a picture of his father.

For the first time in forever,

Don't let them in, Don't let them see!

I could have the life, I'm dreaming of

Be the good boy you always have to be

A chance to change my lonely world,

Conceal

A chance to make him proud.

Conceal, don't feel,

Don't let them know

I know it all end tomorrow,

So it has to be today!

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever!

Nothing's in my way!

_Umf_

Outside Sam had been walking cautiously around the docks, trying to find a secluded place to wait for the coronation bells, when a light brown horse had bumped into him, causing him to lose his footing and to fall into a boat on the dock. The boat went across the dock, nearly going off the edge, but a hoof caught it just in time causing Sam to be jerked upward suddenly.

"Hey." He said, brushing away his mop of hair to see who had rammed into him. He found himself staring into the face of a beautiful girl. She had long, dark, curly hair and was wearing a beautiful white dress.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She exclaimed, and Sam caught himself staring at her perfect lips. "Are you hurt?" She asked, hurrying over into the boat and offering Sam her hand.

"I- I'm fine." Sam replied, not taking the offered hand and instead pushing himself up. He didn't want to risk a mishap with an innocent civilian.

"Princess Ruby of the Southern Isles." She said, giving a small bow. Sam debated whether or not to reply. He really shouldn't talk to anyone, but… it had been so long since he had last had a real conversation.

"I'm Prince Samuel of Arendelle." He said, and Ruby's shimmering eyes widened.

"Prince Samuel." She murmured and immediately bowed extremely low. "Please forgive me." Her horse copied the gesture, lifting it's foot, causing the boat to dip. Sam and Ruby both fell to the back of the boat in close proximity of each other. The horse looked up, saw what it had done, and then- in an attempt to right it's mistake- slammed it's foot back down making Sam land in a heap on top of Ruby.

"O-oh, um," Sam hadn't had this much interaction with anyone for, well, a long time. "I- I'm so sorry. This, this is embarrassing." His eyes widened at what was implied. "You're not embarrassing, you're gorgeous." Sam said, trying to make up for it, but his eyes only got wider and his face reddened a dark shade. "W-wait, what?" He said, and Ruby smiled at him, a small blush across her cheeks too.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the prince of Arendelle with my horse and," Ruby slowly got up and looked at Sam, who was still holding her hand from helping her get back on her feet. "…every moment after." Sam shook his head.

"No, I'm not that Prince, you won't have to worry about me beheading you." _Only freezing you. _He added in his mind, pulling his hand away. "I'm not him, I'm just me." Ruby looked at him, giving him a deep gaze he was slightly uncomfortable with but at the same time enjoyed.

"_Just_ you?" She repeated, looking him up and down, a bit of a flirtatious smile on her face. They held each other's gazes for moment, soaking it in, when the loud sound of bells broke the silence. Sam jumped slightly, his mind racing.

"The bells, the coronation." He mumbled and sent an apologetic look at Ruby. "I have to go, bye." And he ran off, leaving Ruby smiling fondly at him.

People in red robes sang in the spacious room. It was covered in stained glass windows and people, mostly royals, sat in several pews in the church. The priest stood behind an altar with the globe and scepter resting on the pillow. Dean faced him. He was wearing mostly the same outfit from earlier today, expect now he also wore a deep magenta cape, in the front it was held together by a golden crest.

Next to him was Sammy, shifting uncomfortably, fidgeting his gloves, feeling the eyes of everyone on the two of them. He caught Ruby's eyes and gave a small wave, she gave him one in return.

Dean bowed his head as the crown was placed on his golden brown hair, the white spot practically glowing in the light. He raised his head and his hands gently reached out and took the two objects. He then turned around to face the crows watching his every move like hawks.

"…King Dean of Arendelle." Dean then placed the orb and scepter back as the audience reiterated the name back. They clapped and Dean managed at glance at Sammy, but his brother was looking the other way, and he failed to catch his eye.

**So there's the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
